


I Told You Once And I'll Tell You Again (I Belong To You Forever And Always)

by orphan_account



Series: I Will Be Here, Quietly, Always [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, because that episode never happened RIGHT??, blood must have blood pt 1 canon divergence, i just assumed that monroe would have the same gun as she did in S2E4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Monroe and Octavia participate in the storming of the mountain. Set during S2E15 with canon divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You Once And I'll Tell You Again (I Belong To You Forever And Always)

Bullets whiz past their hiding space and Monroe pushes Octavia a little lower into the dirt behind the rock they are hiding behind. Bellamy's milita were sent out ahead of the Grounders to take out the line of gunners at the top of the ridge, but taking them out was like scoring in drunkball from a hundred yards.  
Behind them, Grounders grunt in pain as shrapnel stab through their padded jackets and bury themselves in exposed skin, even as they are hidden behind the treeline. The mountain men are relentless in their attacks, emptying their guns again and again into the Grounder army in the forest.  
Popping up above the boulder, Monroe peers through her sight, fixing it on a gunner on a ridge, and lets loose a few rounds. They don’t take out the target, but at least he ducks under for a minute.  
“Fuck...” Octavia mutters from beside her, sweat streaking her warpaint, “We can’t use Grounder Weapons if they’re using their guns at a distance.” She hisses with contempt, glaring at her sword as if it would make it grow longer as to impale a Mountain Man.  
Beside her, Monroe lets loose another few rounds, the rattle echoing in her ears. “Where is Lexa?” She asks, her eye still on the scope.  
Octavia looks around. She can see a flash of gold as Clarke runs to the shouts orders at a small group of Grounders scaling the Mountain side in an attempt to take out the shooters. She sees Bellamy hiding in a trench not far from their own, commanding his militia. But no Lexa.  
She crouches back down. “I can’t find her. She’s probably commanding from the back of the Grounder army.”  
Monroe nods. The Grounder army was huge, and the Commander had to be kept safe. It was better that they couldn’t see her than to leave her exposed. Monroe scans her gun sight over the ridge, a closes her finger around the trigger at a Mountain Man with his gun pointed towards the Grounders hiding behind the cover of the trees, and squeezes twice.  
Monroe grimaces as she sees the Mountain Man drop dead. It’s a small victory for them, sure, but it doesn’t make killing any more comfortable. She shivers. Fuck. She hates having to kill people.  
Beside her, Octavia frowns in concern. “Monroe, are you okay?”  
Monroe ignores her, and keeps looking through her scope.  
“Monroe. Monroe!”  
Monroe tears her eyes from the scope to see a very concerned looking Octavia. “What?”  
“You’re shaking.”  
The redhead lifts up a palm, and, indeed. She’s shaking. It’s not a large tremor, but one of nerves.  
“I don’t want to kill, Octavia.” She says quietly, the sound of bullets chipping away at the ground before them punctuating her sentence  
Octavia puts a hand on shaking shoulders. “Repeat after me. I am not afraid. I am a warrior. You got it?”  
Monroe takes a deep breath. “I am not afraid. I am a warrior.” Her voice shakes, but she repeats it again. “I am a warrior. I am not afraid. I am a warrior. I am not afraid.”  
Octavia smiles at her. “See? Not so bad now, is it?”  
Suddenly, the ground around them erupts in gunfire. Octavia screams, and collapses onto the ground, clutching her shoulder.  
Monroe gasps as she watches Octavia fall, and she’s on her knees, turning Octavia over. “Babe? Lift your hand so I can see.”  
Octavia gasps and whimpers, curling up and away from Monroe.  
Overcome by a sense of overwhelming rage, Monroe picks up her gun and stares down the sigh, picking off the Mountain Men with deadly anger. “I am not afraid. I am a warrior.” She growls, snarling when she strikes down another Mountain Man, “I am not afraid. I AM a warrior.”  
Up on the ridge above, another gunner pitches forward and falls over the ridge. “I am not afraid! I am a warrior!” Monroe ejects the empty clip and slides another one in. “I AM NOT AFRAID. I AM A WARRIOR.”  
Octavia watches as her girlfriend let a round of bullets loose, taking out yet another shooter. “Monroe.” She hisses in pain, “Monroe!”  
Upon hearing Octavia’s voice, Monroe drops her gun and knees by Octavia. “Are you okay?”  
Octavia laughs a little. “Maybe I should get hurt more often if it puts you in this beast mode or whatever.” She pulls her hand away from her shoulder to reveal that there is no blood. “The shoulder guard stopped it.”  
Monroe closes her eyes for a second, then breaks into a smile, and collapses onto Octavia, wrapping her in a tight hug. “Oh my god, I thought I was going to lose you!”  
Octavia grunts in her embrace. “Just because it isn't bleeding doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt, Monroe. I love you too.”  
Monroe pulls away only to tug Octavia into a deep, life-affirming kiss. “Please don’t scare me like that ever again.” She whispers against Octavia’s lips, shaking in sobs.  
Octavia smiles. “Never again. I love you.”  
Behind them, Bellamy. Claps twice. “Alright love birds. We cleared the ridge. The Grounders are about to pull open the doors.”  
He throws a clip of ammunition to Monroe. “You two okay?”  
Monroe looks to Octavia, who nods. “We’ll be okay, thanks.” Monroe replies, interlacing her fingers with the brunette’s.  
Helping Octavia out of the trench, Monroe hefts her gun. “Ready to kick ass? I’ll cover your ass.”  
Octavia grins as she unsheathes her sword and walks toward the door to the Mountain. “For my beautiful knight in battle-worn armour? Always.”


End file.
